Obsessed
by Lady Beelze
Summary: XrosWars capítulos 31-32. Frío, preciso y calculador, el siniestro Death General Dorbickmon buscará eliminar a los débiles y a las banderas enemigas de su país, teniendo como principal rival a un pequeño digimon que le enseñará el verdadero orgullo del dragón. OS


Saludos! ^^

Hace un rato no subía ningún One-shot, enfrascada en trabajar con "Buscando la Nueva Era" pero apenas hoy me he acordado de que tenía este en el PC hacía ya varios meses .w. lo escribí hace tiempo y lo dejé en espera para que participara en un concurso de fics, pero como el foro se fue a pique xD lo postearé ahora :) quisiera explicarles un poco cómo va esta breve historia.

Primero que nada, es el primer fic que le dedico a **Xros Wars**, esa serie que me ha dado algunos malos ratos XD pero que en su segunda temporada me tiene tan emocionada como en el 99 con Adv 01. No estoy haciendo comparaciones de ningún tipo xD solo digo que me emociono tanto como en el pasado 8D Segundo, es un tipo de fic... no sé exactamente el nombre que tendrán, pero he leido muchos de este estilo, y me gustan básicamente porque el autor se da el gusto de meterse "detrás" de la historia, de los personajes, y en sus mentes, e imaginar qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esos personajes en el momento elegido que luego queda plasmado en el fic.

Este One-shot _Obsessed_, dedicado al primer General de la Muerte, **Dorbickmon**, el segundo de mis favoritos, está escrito cien por ciento fiel y apegado a lo que se vio en los capitulos 31-32 de la serie. Se reflejan exactamente los hechos como se vieron en televisión y están los mismos diálogos...solo que podrán ver la faceta obsesiva del digimon dragón y ver toda la situación desde el punto de vista del General; lo que pensaba y sentía en los momentos en que enfrentó al Xros Heart y al Blue Flare, y haber sido burlado por quien a mi parecer, se convirtió casi en su pequeño enemigo personal: Dracomon! 8D

Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Obsessed<strong>

-¡Aplastaré con mis propias manos a quien se me oponga en mi propio país!-exclamó el digimon, destruyendo con un fuerte apretón de su mano la imagen holográfica proyectada delante de él.- ¡Completamente!

Resopló y se irguió, volviéndose y apagando el Darkness Loader en su mano. Frente a él, su servidor y mano derecha, Huanglongmon, le observaba silencioso. Había visto algo extraño en su señor, pero prefirió no decir nada de momento. El poderoso General Dorbickmon caminó algunos pasos en la estancia amplia y desprovista de casi cualquier cosa, con su mente ocupada en algo. Algo que le traía irritado y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco nervioso.

-Veo que algo os trae pensativo mi amo-dijo por fin la bestia cuadrúpeda.

Dorbickmon le observó de reojo y no dijo nada. Sí, también había notado que estaba molesto con algo, y eso no podía ser en él. Debía mantenerse sereno y con la mente lúcida, para estar listo en caso de que algún improvisto ocurriera, o recibiera nuevas órdenes de DarkKnightmon. Cerró los ojos, tratando de librarse de aquello.

-Es posible-dejó salir al fin.

-¿Puedo seros de alguna utilidad mi señor?-preguntó el enorme digimon humildemente-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para serviros.

Dorbickmon abrió pesadamente los ojos y se quedó con la vista fija en la nada. Sabía qué era aquello que le molestaba y sin embargo, se negaba a creer que una cosa tan insignificante alcanzara para traerle así.

-Hoy durante nuestro encuentro…-dijo rememorando lo ocurrido ese día.

-Ese extraño digimon-dijo Huanglongmon- Ohanamon, nos dificultó las cosas, pero no volverá a repetirse. Vuestra estrategia es infali-se detuvo, interrumpido por el otro.

-No, no es a ese al que me refería.

-¿Señor?

-Uno más pequeño…un dragón-dijo volviéndose a ver al otro.

Huanglongmon tuvo que hacer memoria. Sí, recordaba haber visto a un dragón de nivel inferior en brazos de ese despreciable OmegaShoutmon. Pero, ¿qué podía tener de especial una criatura tan débil? Dorbickmon despreciaba a los digimons de su tipo y sin embargo traía metido a uno en la cabeza.

-Lo recuerdo mi señor.-afirmó la gran bestia.

-Sospecho que fue él quien ayudó a Kudou Taiki a escapar durante nuestro movimiento.-dijo con las imágenes en su cabeza-Se veía que ellos no estaban preparados para enfrentarnos, y sin embargo se nos escurrieron la primera vez. Supo exactamente por dónde meterse para evadirnos bajo tierra.

-¿Un especialista de campo?-preguntó Huanglongmon extrañado.

-No lo sé-declaró el General cerrando los ojos y volviéndose hacia su compañero-pero de ser así, es realmente una molestia y se ha burlado de nosotros de una manera muy particular. Nuestra debilidad a las Flores del Dragón Llorón es un secreto a voces, pero éste se me escapa en frente, y eso me enferma-dijo con un gesto hosco y cerrando el puño.

El dragón dorado guardó silencio y su enorme figura expresó cierta sumisión. Sabía a qué atenerse cuando Dorbickmon estaba furioso, por lo que cualquier cosa que dijera podía empeorar las cosas. El General Ardiente observó un momento su puño cerrado, imaginando que entre sus dedos aniquilaba sin dificultad a la pequeña basura de color verde agua mientras ésta clamaba por su vida, y él en verdad disfrutaba extinguiendo su penosa existencia. Dejó salir una leve risa y suspiró.

-No tiene caso que gaste mi tiempo en una tontería así. Después de todo, los aniquilaré mañana durante la ejecución de esos rebeldes. Si ese pequeño insecto llega a acompañar a Kudou Taiki, encontrará su final entre mis garras.

Huanglongmon asintió con la cabeza en silencio, sabiendo que aquello se vería realizado, pues aparte de ser un General meticuloso en su trabajo y perfeccionista, Dorbickmon jamás zanjaba en alcanzar sus metas impuestas, lo que a veces hacía pensar a su servidor que su amo tenía cierto tinte _obsesivo_, lo que lo volvía por cierto, más peligroso de lo que ya era.

* * *

><p>No le impresionó en lo más mínimo ver aparecer al muchacho junto a su pequeño compañero rojo en el digimon volador y sobrevolando a su armada, en un patético intento por rescatar a los soldados del Xros Heart que él había conseguido capturar y ahora tenía encerrados sobre el pico de una elevación rocosa, a los pies de la catarata Dragón. Hubiese sido extraño que no aparecieran en realidad. Las criaturas débiles como ellos eran también débiles en su interior y por tanto, aquel señuelo que Dorbickmon les había tendido era exactamente lo que necesitaba para atraerlos y acabar con ellos de una buena vez. Rió para sus adentros de lo predecibles que podían ser, pero su momento victorioso se vio de golpe cortado al ver cómo la elevación montañosa se hacía pedazos frente a sus ojos y toneladas de agua arremetían contra él. Eso sí le impresionó.<p>

-¡Pero qué demonios…!-exclamó sin poder creer aquello.

¿Qué diablos era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo habían conseguido semejante cosa? ¡Ellos! ¡Criaturas tan simplonas e ínfimas! Barrieron con su organizada formación, se llevaron a los rehenes y le habían ridiculizado. ¡A él! El General se quedó un momento en su lugar, con el agua empujándole metro a metro hacia atrás y él sin concebir lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Fue la idea de Dracomon!-exclamó el General del Xros Heart, despertándole de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Dracomon?-repitió él, sin poder darle una imagen a ese nombre.

-¡Así es!-exclamó una joven que descendía con ayuda de un parapente y dos digimons hasta estar con sus demás compañeros.-Encontró el punto débil de la catarata y puso una bomba allí, mientras HiVisionMonitamon lo ocultaba con un holograma del muro.

El General ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo para saber ya quién era. _"¡Ese maldito insecto!"_ cruzó por su mente al escuchar lo que la joven había dicho. _"Encontró el punto débil de la catarata… ¡es ese especialista de campo otra vez, ese insignificante digimon!"_ Sentía que comenzaba a enfurecer como hacía mucho no le pasaba. Burlado él, dos veces por la misma pequeña basura, ¡dos veces ridiculizado por el mismo insignificante gusano! Su sangre comenzó a hervir y la furia le poseyó casi por completo.

-¡E-esa demacrada cría de dragón!-bramó enfurecido y levantando la cabeza para verlo-¡Tú!

Una bomba directo a su pecho le hizo callar, mientras sentía que poco a poco su cuerpo fusionado al de Huanglongmon comenzaba a paralizarse otra vez. Escuchó unas explosiones, seguramente contra sus demás soldados, pero él no podía volverse a verlos, absorbido como estaba por la furia y la indignación que sentía. Ya no era el polen el que detenía sus movimientos, era su propia ira.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó quitándose de una vez la parálisis del cuerpo y mirando hacia el cielo, mientras sus enemigos escapaban con _ese_ digimon que le había provocado.- ¡Imperdonable!

Dracomon ya no era una simple molestia o un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Se había convertido en un objetivo para el General y a quien haría pagar carísimo su falta. Cogió el Darkness Loader de un movimiento e hizo algo que no imaginó que haría dentro de mucho tiempo.

-¡Toda mi armada, DIGIXROS!-bramó mientras el dispositivo absorbía a todos los digimons que quedaban a su alrededor y fusionaba sus datos con los de él.

El aura oscura envolvió a los condenados soldados y los desintegró de una vez, sin que si quiera alcanzaran a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría ni sentir el dolor de ser pulverizados por ese al que servían. El odio y la rabia se mesclaron con la oscuridad que latía al interior de Dorbickmon y del propio Darkness Loader, llenando al digimon de energía negativa y poder, un poder que no solo le entregó sus alas para dar caza a sus enemigos, sino también que alimentó su furia y sus deseos de exterminar a esos malditos. Rugió y batió con fuerza sus alas, despegando con mucha potencia del suelo y con una sola cosa golpeando en su mente.

"_¡Te aniquilaré! Maldito gusano, ¡te haré pedazos! No eres nadie comparado conmigo, ¡eres nada! ¡No puedes oponerte a mí de esta forma ni mucho menos evitar tu muerte bajo mi poder!"_

Les alcanzó en cuestión de segundos, con los ojos casi idos y la adrenalina fluyendo a mil por su cuerpo.

-¡No pueden escapar!-rugió al momento que largaba gigantescas y peligrosas llamas purpúreas, alcanzando al digimon de más adelante y consiguiendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Él aterrizó lo bastante cerca como para tenerlos a todos al alcance de su vista. Su cuerpo rezumaba su ira interna, y sus ojos amarillos recorrieron rápidamente el lugar buscándolo.

"_Despreciable basura, te exterminaré, ¡juro que te aniquilaré!"_

Se detuvo en seco al ver como los que habían sido sus prisioneros se reunían mediante la DigiXros y formaban a un guerrero de gran tamaño y fuerza, pero que por supuesto, no era suficiente para él. Rió alocadamente para sus adentros mientras su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

"_¡Puedo divertirme contigo entonces!"_

Shoutmon X5B se lanzó contra él con su espada flamígera, pero él le detuvo sin problemas solo con su brazo.

"_¡Patético!"_

Se deshizo del arma fácilmente y el otro intentó tomar altura para ejecutar algún movimiento. Dorbickmon le atajó inmediatamente en al aire y le mandó de un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, descargando en él toda su ira y la frustración que sentía, liberándose poco a poco de la carga que traía y recobrando de a poco su mente fría y calculadora. En cuanto su oponente tocó tierra, él invocó su poder y del suelo emergieron grandes picos de roca que detuvieron por completo cualquier movimiento del digimon blanco.

-¡No me puedo mover!-exclamó estúpidamente mientras Dorbickmon pisaba suelo.

-¡Dragon Breath Tonic Fire!-bramó, con el fuego violáceo saliendo expulsado desde su pecho, un fuego capaz de destruir todo lo que alcanzaba, pues provenía del mismísimo corazón envenenado del digimon rojo, ahora multiplicado al cien por la rabia que sentía.

El rayo alcanzó a su rival y provocó una tremenda explosión, tan fuerte que los componentes de Shoutmon X5B no pudieron resistirlo y se separaron casi al instante, para gozo del General.

-Te lo mereces-dijo sonriendo y recuperando su temple. Observó a los tristes digimons tirados y vencidos en el suelo, pero allí no estaba el que buscaba-pero antes de matarte…-susurró mientras desviaba sus potentes ojos a su izquierda, habiendo localizado a su objetivo.

-¡Dracomon!-exclamó Taiki ahogando el susto que ahora lo había embargado.

El enorme General avanzó lo que fueron dos pasos hacia el digimon y se agachó, cogiéndolo del suelo de un rápido movimiento con los gritos del más pequeño llenando sus oídos de placer. Le exprimió, tal y como había imaginado esa vez que haría, y disfrutó sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo casi desapareciendo entre sus potentes garras.

-¡Este es el destino de los débiles!-bramó presionando aún más.

El dragón más pequeño dejó salir un grito con el que casi se le fue la vida. Dorbickmon podía sentir como iba arrebatándole lentamente la vida y no podía evitar deleitarse con sus gritos de dolor._ "Te lo mereces, te lo tienes muy merecido pequeña basura insignificante"_-pasaba por su cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en la figura torturada- _"nadie juega así con el General Dorbickmon, ¡nadie puede reírse así del General Furia Ardiente Dorbickmon! ¡Mucho menos una asquerosa escoria débil y patética como tú!"_

-¡Detente!-llamó Taiki inútilmente.

-¡Ahahaha!-rió Dorbickmon disfrutando de aquello-Ahora déjame oírte rogar por tu vida-dijo divertido.

-¡N-no!-exclamó el aprisionado tratando de darse fuerzas para resistir-Podré ser débil… ¡pero nunca haré eso!

"_¡Mala respuesta enano inútil!"_ Al General se le terminó rápidamente la paciencia.

-¡Entonces muere!-rugió presionando y listo para exterminar a esa cosa ridícula que sostenía en su mano, cuando un fuerte impacto que no vio venir le hizo soltar un aullido junto con el digimon que sostenía.

Logró mantenerse sobre sus dos pies aunque saliera arrastrado algunos metros. Había perdido a su presa y con ello la rabia regresaba rápidamente.

-¡El General del Blue Flare!-escuchó atrás.

Se volvió y se encontró de nuevo con ese patético digimon azulado, al que había vencido con tanta facilidad el día anterior. Le sorprendió un poco ver que tuvieran la osadía de intentar encararle una vez más.

-¿Qué estás tratando de lograr?-exigió saber-¡No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme!

-No lo soy-respondió el muchacho rubio aparecido-Pero hay algo que aún me queda-sentenció lleno de determinación y bajando de su digimon-Mi orgullo.

-¿Qué?-soltó Dorbickmon extrañado.

-¡Vamos, MetalGreymon!-llamó el General azul a su camarada.

El digimon se lanzó contra el General rojo, quien ya confiado y sabiendo de su experiencia anterior con el Greymon, le detuvo el Trident Arm con ambos brazos.

"_¿Qué diablos?"_ se preguntó al sentir la nueva fuerza con la que su oponente estaba peleando.

No se dejó sorprender sin embargo, y rechazando el golpe del digimon, le empujó hacia atrás y evocó el poder que tenía sobre esa tierra, levantando enormes rocas y peñascos, los que dirigió con un centelleo de sus ojos hacia su oponente.

-¡Toma esto!-exclamó, mientras en su cabeza aún tenía una leve confusión y no podía enfocarse completamente en lo que tenía que hacer.

Dracomon se le había escapado, y ahora este insecto le estorbaba e impedía que pudiera deshacerse de una vez de él. Vio como su técnica golpeó de lleno a MetalGreymon, destruyó su cuerno mayor y casi le hizo caer. El General rojo bramó mientras lanzaba su siguiente ataque.

-¡Los debiluchos como tú no tienen lugar aquí!-rugió con su creciente furia.

"_Los débiles no tienen lugar aquí, no tienen lugar aquí. ¡Dracomon no puede existir en mi país, es un débil y un impertinente gusano asqueroso! ¡Así como lo es tu patético MetalGreymon General del Blue Flare!"_

Lo maltrató y abatió una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo y en el límite de sus fuerzas. El muchacho rubio insistía en llamarlo para que se levantara, pero Dorbickmon sabía que todo sería en vano.

-¡Levántate MetalGreymon!-le escuchó decir-Dracomon nos ha enseñado que si queremos poder, ¡primero necesitamos un orgullo inquebrantable!

Sabía que después había dicho algo más, pero él no pudo escucharle.

"_Dracomon, Dracomon, ¡Dracomon!"_ golpeaba en su cabeza de manera infernal ese nombre.

MetalGreymon volvió a levantarse, pero Dorbickmon ya no estaba para perder el tiempo con él. Tenía que deshacerse de esa maldita peste que amenazaba con volverlo loco.

-¡No me hagas reír!-soltó-¡Acabaré con ustedes de una vez!

Reunió todo su poder; toda su ira, su frustración e indignación, su furia desbocada hacia ese grupo de críos que le habían llevado hasta ese punto y lo concentró en un arma, un arma que salió de la mezcla de aquellos oscuros y horribles sentimientos, y que él muy bien sabía, los aplastaría y enterraría de una vez y para siempre. Así por fin podría librarse de ellos y terminar su asunto pendiente.

-¡Tyrant Collbrand!-rugió levantando el arma por sobre su cabeza y descargándola sobre el otro.

El gigantesco sablazo de energía golpeó con todo su poder al digimon azulado, batiéndolo de un solo golpe contra el suelo y destruyendo completamente el equipamiento que traía encima. Dorbickmon disfrutó cada resquebrajarse de la armadura, cada pieza destruyéndose y cayendo en pedacitos al suelo, viendo en el digimon azul a ese que dentro de poco aplastaría y despedazaría con sus propias manos. Eso sí lo disfrutaría. ¡Lo grabaría en su memoria y lo repetiría una y otra vez solo para divertirse con su llanto y sus gritos de dolor!

Kiriha volvió a llamar a su digimon, una y otra vez, pero la enorme bestia poco podía hacer azotada por aquel poder al que no podía hacer frente. Se resistió a caer bajo el fuerte golpe, usando todas sus energías y llevándose al límite.

-Como esperaba-dijo el General apreciando su increíble poder. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió y que ninguno tenía previsto-¿Qué?-se preguntó al ver una gigantesca onda de energía, dorada y brillante levantarse desde aquel dragón vencido y rodearle de luz y poder.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió sin duda fue extraño para él; ver a un miserable que no sabía cuando rendirse, levantarse nuevamente y con energías renovadas, rodeado de aquel extraño poder que se había formado por el llamado de _ese_. Ese mocoso insistía en plantarle cara y seguir alargando más aquello, habiendo levantado desde el fondo del digimon azul, algo que Dorbickmon desconocía y por tanto, no poseía ni conseguía comprender; el orgullo puro del dragón se levantó en MetalGreymon, convirtiéndolo ahora en ZeekGreymon, listo para enfrentarle una vez más.

-¿Súper Evolución?-se preguntó a sí mismo-¡Ha! No importa cuánto evoluciones, ¡no eres rival para mí!-rugió levantando nuevamente el sable de energía oscura y azotando con él al digimon nuevo-¡Toma esto!

El golpe volvió a caer sobre ZeekGreymon, pero esta vez el digimon lo resistió muy bien, potenciado como estaba ahora y cargado del orgullo y la fuerza que Dracomon y Kiriha le habían dado. El dragón dorado desvaneció con su energía el rayo de Dorbickmon para el asombro del General.

-¿Qué?-soltó sin poder creerlo, pero obligándose a mantenerse firme-En ese caso…-resolló levantando ambas manos y con sus ojos refulgiendo. El suelo volvió a moverse a su voluntad y enormes peñascos se levantaron alrededor de su rival-¡Te aplastaré!

ZeekGreymon reaccionó a tiempo esta vez, girando rápidamente sobre sí mismo, y lanzando rápidos destellos dorados desde la punta de su cola.

-¡Destroy Smasher!

Los rayos alcanzaron a todos los blancos que estaban casi encima del digimon, destruyéndolos y reduciéndolos a polvo para sorpresa de Dorbickmon. Este estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Era inaudito!

-Esto es absurdo…-dejó salir aun impactado-¡Mi técnica…!

Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos demasiado rápido. Primero la intromisión del General azul, luego la evolución que había alcanzado a MetalGreymon, el lazo que se creó entre el muchacho y los dos digimons y ese… ¡gusano que se le seguía escapando una y otra vez! Fue lo último que cruzó por su cabeza antes de que el llamado de Kiriha le despertara y viera al digimon dorado lanzarse contra él a gran velocidad.

-¡Final Strikes!-rugió el dragón.

Dorbickmon se quedó de pronto paralizado al verlo. No a su oponente a punto de impactarle con arrolladora fuerza, fue otra cosa. Algo que nunca antes había notado y que ahora, a punto de encarar su muerte, alcanzó a ver en un destello fugaz en la mirada de ZeekGreymon: tenía los mimos ojos de Dracomon…en realidad, no eran sus ojos, eran lo que estos despedían, lo que estaba contenido dentro de los dos digimons y que compartían de manera tan fuerte, algo que él no pudo ver sino hasta que le tuvo en frente, a escasos centímetros y traspasándole de lado a lado con su poderosa garra y acabándolo después de tantas y sufridas batallas. ¿Qué era? Él jamás lo había visto antes en ningún otro ni tampoco en sí mismo cuando alguna vez encaró a su reflejo. Los tres eran dragones y sin embargo, ellos dos poseían algo que Dorbickmon comprendió que no tenía, pero que no alcanzó a ver en su totalidad. Ese algo que él no poseía, pudiese ser aquello que al faltarle le había provocado caer ante seres "más débiles"…

-¡No puede ser…!-bramó, confundido: confundido de estar muriendo a manos equivocadas, de que un ser tan insignificante como Dracomon pudiese encararle y superarle, y de que a él le faltara algo que un verdadero dragón poseía.

Cayó de rodillas y se sostuvo en sus brazos para evitar estrellarse contra el suelo. El dolor que rápidamente empezó a inundar su cuerpo era incontenible, pero aún así él se negaba a irse sin reírse antes de la ironía de su vida y los giros que daba el destino a cada segundo. Durante tanto había sido el poderoso General Ardiente de aquel país, y de pronto se convertía en polvo digital, derrotado y humillado por sus enemigos y por criaturas que él siempre estimó inferiores.

-…si derrotamos a los siete, eso nos llevará a Bagramon-escuchó que decía el General Kudou más adelante.

Rió apenas, pues la vida se le seguía escapando por todo el cuerpo que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos para mirarlos y desafiarlos una última vez.

-No me hagas reír-dijo con dificultad-Si les tomó tanto derrotarme en este primer país, entonces no podrán ni tocar a los otros Generales…-terminó.

Volvió a reír, soltando esta vez en aquella última y oscura carcajada, todo por cuanto había pasado y comprendido, aunque aún le quedaba algo más por aprender que no había conseguido en esta vida. Se juró a sí mismo regresar alguna vez y buscar lo que le estaba faltando, así tuviera que gastar nuevamente una vida para aprenderlo, o arrebatárselo a otros en su intento. Dracomon y Kiriha serían sus primeros blancos. Rió despacio y por lo bajo, dejando que la vida se le fuera en aquel último esfuerzo para perder por completo la consciencia y desaparecer convertido en polvo de datos, los que pronto serían absorbidos y llevados a presencia de Bagramon: allí se verían los dos las caras y cada quien pagaría lo que había que pagar.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Beelze<strong>: Sí, naturalmente que la primera escena fue inventada por mi, pero la recree después del momento en que Dorbickmon explica su plan a HuangLongmon en su castillo. Todos recibimos distintas imágenes de los personajes que conocemos, leemos, vemos en televisión y peliculas, y nos vamos forjando la imagen de dicho personaje de acuerdo a lo que nos da su autor. Esta es la imagen que recibí de Dorbickmon 8D En verdad me parecía demasiado meticuloso en su trabajo como General y algo obsesionado con obtener lo que quería, deshacerse de sus enemigos y limpiar su tierra de los débiles. Tal vez alguien comparta mi forma de verlo (?)

Saludos! Espero les haya gustado ^^ Quiero dedicar un One-Shot a Olegmon también...pero no he encontrado suficiente tiempo ni inspiración T^T


End file.
